


And I Will Always Return To You

by QHQ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QHQ/pseuds/QHQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur meets a beautiful witch over summer break-but can they ever really be together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fucking Airplanes

**Author's Note:**

> The characters aren't mine, I hope you like it?

‘Mione hated traveling the muggle way. Planes took so long, and they were noisy and uncomfortable. Sure, she wasn’t a fan of broomsticks, but they beat this by a long shot. And trying to write letters to her friends on the tray table without spilling any ink was an absolute nightmare.   
Briefly she wondered about how Harry was getting on with the muggles. He had sent her a note recently explaining that they were trying to starve him, and Hermione had immediately sent him a large package full of sugar-free snacks. She felt rather bad about it. She didn’t mind the dentist’s diet they ate at home, but she knew that most of the world did. She would send him another package full of pastries once they reached Paris, she decided. That should make up for it.  
She was envious of Ron. Not only did he get to go to Egypt, which she was willing to bet that he wasn’t appreciating to it’s fullest, but he got to travel using the floo network. The lucky bastard.  
The plane hit a spot of turbulence, and ‘Mione hastily capped her ink before it spilled everywhere. Sighing, she decided to take a break from writing letters, and get some sleep.


	2. Beautiful Witches and Little Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur's Perspective!

Gabrielle bounced around the room excitedly.   
“Come on, Fleur! Let’s go! Let’s go to the beach! We don’t want to be late!”  
“Late for the beach ma favori? Or late for that boy you think is cute?” Fleur teased her sister.  
“You know he leaves at noon!”  
“Non. I do not.” Fleur tossed her hair. “You do. Because you have been following him everywhere. You’re like some amateur stalker!”  
Gabrielle glared. “Just hurry up!”  
Fleur laughed as her petite sister stomped from the room. She had been quite taken with a boy they had seen on the beach practically every day. He wasn’t bad looking, but neither he nor his older brother had drawn much of her attention.   
Fleur had tried convincing Gabrielle how easy it would be to ask the boy out, seeing as she was part-veela, and the boy was most likely just as in love with her as she was with him. But Gabrielle had insisted that it was improper for the girl to ask the boy out, that she had to wait for the boy to gather his courage and ask her, blah blah blah. Gabrielle was existing in an eleven-year-old idealistic world. Fleur wondered how she would react if Fleur told her how she didn’t care boy, girl or werewolf. She would probably be disgusted, but hide it or the benefit of her older sister.  
Gathering her things, and shoving them unceremoniously into her beach bag, she sighed and went to find her lovestruck sister.  
…  
Fleur stretched on her towel, trying to get some sun on her back. She didn’t like how pale she’d been looking recently. Gabrielle laughed, long and clear, chasing after the boy. As Fleur watched, she ran past a girl stretched out similarly to Fleur, but propped up on her elbows reading, Gabrielle kicked sand into the face of the girl.  
Gabrielle paused, clearly wondering how much of an apology was neccasssary.   
“Désolé,” Gabrielle said, not looking very sorry, before running off.  
The girl brushed sand out of her face, shook it out of her book, then returned to reading. Something about her caught at Fleur’s attention. She was so focused on her book, that when a seagull came and landed on her back, she didn’t even seem to notice.  
Not quite sure what she was doing, Fleur stood, and walked towards the girl.  
“Pschtt! Go!” She said to the seagull and it flapped away, glaring at her.  
Fleur crouched down in front of the girl, who was still engrossed in her book.  
“Zhat are ‘oo reading?” She asked.  
The girl looked up, and made eye contact with her. Her eyes were a deep, dark brown. She seemed to consider Fleur for a minute, then glanced back down at her book.  
“A history of witch burnings in the Americas.” her english accent was very strong, and Fleur had trouble understanding her, since she spoke so quickly. Her book sounded very dull, since Fleur knew that witch burnings had completely pointless. The witches in question would just render themselves immune to flame, and pretend to scream in pain.  
“Hmm . Combien de temps êtes-vous en France?” Why do I even care? She asked herself. It’s just some muggle girl.  
“Umm, uh,” The girl tried to work through Fleur’s rapid-fire french. “Oh, um, Un mois ou deux.” Her accent was terrible, but she seemed to have a very good grasp on the language.  
“Would ‘oo mind if I was to join ‘oo?” She gave her best veela smile.  
“Well, I was reading…” said the girl.  
“No matter,” said Fleur. “I ‘ave a book of my own.”  
And with that, she settled into the sand next to the girl she didn’t even know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will put up another chapter.......at some point. You should review this!!!!! (Pardon the terrible French)


	3. Goddamn Sexuality Crises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title pretty much says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so to the 10 or so of you who've read this-I owe you an apology. I already had this written, and was going to post it in a day or two, but my computer freaked out and deleted it. I'm sorry it took me so long to getting to re-writing it, and sorry it's so short. I have a break coming up, so hopefully I will be able to write a longer chapter then.

‘Mione paced up and down her hotel room. She had been forced to tie her hair back after she had accidentally pulled a strand of it out. Was she gay? Was she bi? She’d never been attracted to a girl before.  
But then there was the blonde on the beach. Fleur. Classically beautiful, in a retro swimsuit, with hair fanning out over her shoulders. She had squinted as she read, focusing so hard on “A ‘istory of Italy in ze time of ze Medicis.”  
What was she going to do?  
She had to face the facts. She had a week left in France. There was a very high likelihood that she would not see Fleur again, and even if she did the older girl would most likely be completely uninterested in her.  
She would remain calm until she got back to Hogwarts where Harry could coach her through a sexuality crisis. He’d managed to make it though one the previous year with only minimal sighing over how beautiful Cedric Diggory was, and what a nice butt he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll get a longer chapter up soon. I live for comments and kudos!


	4. Pen Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I'd try to get this up soon, and I also know that it's been months. This year has been absolute hell, sorry.

Why couldn't muggles know about the magical community? It would be so much easier, Fleur thought, if she could just let Hermione know that she was a witch without it being some huge decision. Because here was her problem: she really liked the British girl. Really, really liked her. It was actually a little startling how much she liked her after so little time. Probably not healthy.  
But in less than a week, Hermione would be boarding a plane and flying back to her world. Her life in England. Fuck.  
Fleur covered her face with a pillow and screamed.  
Apparently, the pillow didn't do much, because a moment later Gabrielle stuck her head around the door.  
"Mom said I should come check on you, because you're making ungodly noises."  
Gabrielle was at that stage where everything was a chore, and nothing was important enough for her attention.  
"You know, you should just ask Hermione for her address. You could be, like, pen pals or something." And with that, she swept from the room with the snootiness that only an eleven-year old veela could manage.  
She did have a point though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is the part where I should promise a new chapter soon, but honestly, I don't know how long it will be. I'm really sorry.


End file.
